


D.E.A.D.A.I.S

by IreneDivine



Category: Fargo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester relished the day he would have to destroy to protect himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lester had feared and secretly relished the day when he would have to destroy in order to protect himself. He had always known that Sam's death would lead to trouble. What Lester didn't expect was Mr. Gold coming to his house and questioning him personally. Gold wasn't smooth like Loren or those two fellows from Fargo he was rage and mourning. Barely waiting for Lester to open his door before barging in gun pushing harshly into Lester's forehead. "I've had a lot of sources come talk to me about Sam's death and they all seem to have you somewhere in the equation Mr. Nygaard." Gold was right in his face staring with mad eyes, this was a man with a simple plan; to get answers then go in for the kill. Lester took a deep breath in and did something very, very stupid. 


	2. Chapter 2

Subtly clenching his fist he brought it fast and devastating into Mr. Gold's jaw knocking at least one tooth lose. Lester ripped the gun away from a stunned, bleeding Mr. Gold and pistol whipped him just once seemed to be enough to take him down. As Gold lay unconscious on the floor the only thought Lester could hear in his head was " think like Lorne would think Lester, what would he do?"  

Next thing he knew he was loading Mr. Gold into the trunk of his car and heading out to the first abandoned stop he could find to help erase a rash Mr. Gold from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forgot to make sure he was dead Lester you amateur.

Driving down the highway probably faster than he should be focusing on nothing but where he can hide the body. Lester heard something very faint, squeezing his eyes shut and smacking himself on the forehead he knew he hadn't finished the job on Mr. Gold. 

Highway looking empty Lester pulled over intent to end Mr. Gold's life. Popping open the trunk he realized  _"oh Jeeze I don't have a weapon"_ and quickly slammed the trunk down looking around in a mildly frantic matter to make sure he was still alone. Lester slowly opened the trunk again hoping to find a tire iron to put a fast end to this monstrous fix he had been pushed into. Finding one he picked it up in a flash and brought it down-just to stop halfway through his swing. Lester paced away shaking his head and tried a running start to see if that would make him go through with it. But whenever he got close he would just freeze tire iron raised above his head, biting his bottom lip in consentration he cursed himself and made the decision. He lifted Mr. Gold out of the trunk and carried him a ways away from where he could be spotted by a passerby and thought to himself "Whatever happens now, happens." Lester jogged back to his car and drove all the way back to his home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lester breathed slowly in and out attempting to keep a clear head and get rid of the nausea pitted deep in his stomach. The drive seemed to drag on forever it felt longer to get home then to get to the abandoned field where he dumped Mr. Gold that friend of Sam Hess, friend who would laugh when Sam spoke of his cruelty towards Lester, friend who congratulated him on sleeping with pearl. Lester was pulled out of his raged musing by a terrible, gut wrenching noise. Sirens, police sirens. 

Lester's eyes grew in absolute horror as he saw the police car behind him and quickly before even really thinking about it pulled over, cussing himself out for giving up so easily. Lester looked in the rear view mirror  _praying_ it wasn't Sally Solverson. lo and behold Bob, blessed be everything Bob comes walking up to his car, knocks on the window does his spiel " know why I pulled you over Lester?" But Lester hardly hears him over the celebration he's throwing in his head for not having to deal with Solverson, just accepts the ticket and drives off. 

Smiling to himself as he pulls into his driveway he slides smoothly out of the car, swaggers to his front door before the smile drops from his face, There is someone in his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one I'm really excited for.


	5. Chapter 5

Holding his breath Lester pushed the front door open. Peeping his head in slightly he searched for the intruder seeing no one Lester tip toed in passed the entry way-where he was SLAMMED up against the wall hand harshly closed over his mouth squashing his face "Don't do something stupid Lester" he heard the deep voice of one Lorne Malvo advise. Pulling in short breaths through his nose he nodded his understanding and Lorne slowly let go of him, warning still thick in the air. Stepping away Lorne trailed his eyes up and down Lester's frame "Lester you've been a very busy boy" he commented in an amused fashion "Well not uh not really by choice, what um what are you doing here then ?" Lester tried to move their little talk along just wanting to sleep, sleep it all away. Loren of course has other plans for dear Lester.

"Ok Lester you have something that needs to be taken care of.....you were doing so well" Lorne lightly grasped the back of Lester's neck making sure their eyes were locked. "And now you're going to finish this" Lorne grabbed Lester's hand in a brutish grip and dragged him through the house, pulling him right toward the basement and down the stairs without any room for argument or fight. Now Lester was back where this had all started, eyes flickered around the room trying desperately to not stare at the spot where Pearl died, his eye caught something, something perhaps even more distressing than being in this dammed basement laying in the corner gagged and bound was an unconscious Mr. Gold. Lester couldn't breath he just stare at Gold. Snapping him out of his crisis mind he felt Lorne step up really close behind him, wrapping his arms around Lester's waist Lorne pulled him closer and breathed into his ear "Now you will learn to finish what has been started Lester" as he fixed his stare on Mr. Gold "Finish what has been started."


	6. Chapter 6

Lorne whispering hotly into Lester's ear, pressing the gun into his palm. "Put a bullet in his brain Lester". Lester's breath was shaky, his vision tunnelling and hands trembling. He stared at Mr. Gold, the man who had, just a few hours ago tried to kill him. Lester relished the beating of his heart, the feeling like he might puke if he pulled the trigger. Closing his eyes Lester squeezed the trigger and anihnated Mr. Gold. Completely emptied his gun into the body of this man and finally cracked his eyes open to survey the damage. Taking in all the gore he had forgotten that Lorne was still holding him, pulling away from his resting spot on Lester's shoulder Lorne whispered to him in between planting kisses on his neck " You become more of a man with every step you take Lester. " Lester panting at the attention he tilted his head to give Lorne more skin to kiss, more skin to pay attention to. " I want you!" Lester interrupted the affection suddenly "god Lorne, that's enough I want you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. This will be the last chapter

Lester whips around and drags Lorne's head down to kiss him. He pushes his tongue into Lorne's mouth, filthy battle of their tongues. Lorne throws Lester off of him and shoves at him until his back slams against the wall and before he can blink Lorne's on him again and tearing at Lester's clothes picking him up and making him wrap his legs around Lorne's waist.  
Lorne spits in his hand and slicks himself up "You can take it Lester, just relax." And pushes slightly into him Lester lets out a yelp and pushes at his shoulders. Lorne ignores all the pained noises and smacks Lester's hands away so they're pushed together chest to chest. Then he enters Lester fully while he's whimpering and grinding down slightly. Lorne only gets to thrust into him three times before Lester is crying out coming all over both of them. Lorne seemingly ignoring his orgasm kept thrusting roughly into him. Not paying any attention to Lester's broken speech of "Lorne-just give AH-give me a minute, I can't cum again this fast." Frustrated Lorne hisses at him to shut up, throws his head back and groans as he cums inside Lester then slumps against him as they both slide down the wall. Lorne waits for though as he pulls out tells Lester to go upstairs to his room and don't come out until he says to. "I'll take care of this." Lorne presses a kiss to Lester's forehead and sends him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts


End file.
